Rescue The Smashers
by Robs The Universal Warrior
Summary: Tabuu's back and he wants to control the subspace again and he get's some help from a unlikely source: The Smashers. With all of the smashers under control, who will rescue them. OC's Accepting
1. OC Form

Summary- Tabuu's back and he wants to control the subspace again but he get's some help from a unlikely source: The Smashers. With all of the smashers under control, who will rescue them. OC's Accepting

Chapter 1- OC Form

**Name:**

**Gender:**

**Race:**

**World: (**Like Skyworld, Mushroom Kingdom etc)

**Weapons:**

**Appearance:**

**Back Story:**

**Love Interest: **

**Skills/Abilities:**

**Final Smash:**

My OC Form

**Name: Matt Roberts**

**Gender: Male**

**Race: Angel**

**World: (**Like Skyworld, Mushroom Kingdom etc) **Skyworld**

**Weapons: Pit's Bow and a double sided sword**

**Appearance: Light Brown hair and hazel eyes, Pit's clothes**

**Back Story: Trained in the same army as Pit, him and Pit were best of friends but when Pit got chosen to be a smasher, Matt continued to train and when he hears about him disappearing, Matt is angry and goes rescue him **

**Love Interest: Zelda**

**Skills/Abilities: Can Fly, Can make tornado with sword**

**Final Smash: Pit's **


	2. Whose Up For An Adventure?

Chapter 1: Locate Smashers

Our story begins in the subspace emissary, where it has been deserted for years when the Smashers defeated Tabuu and Tabuu was never to been seen again, until now. A blue figure floated high in subspace emissary with massive wings.

**Tabuu**

Tabuu brought himself down and walked to his new sidekick, a robot with a robe on it and says R.O.B

**Ancient Minister**

Ancient Minister rolled up to his master and floated up to see his master's evil eyes.  
>"Ready, master?" Minister said in a robotic voice. Tabuu nodded and the Minister rolled backed towards his group of R.O.B and told them to go to Smash world and wreak havoc. All of the R.O.B's followed their master orders and left subspace.<br>"What is so different from the last time we tried and take Smash world?" Minister asked confused why he was order his robots around. Tabuu smile deviously and without saying a word pointed to his right. Ancient Minister looked to his right and didn't believe what he saw, all 36 smashers walking towards him with a dark aura surrounding each and every one of them.

We see the Skyworld and a temple where the Sky Angels train and sleep, we see in the temple, a boy around 15 with light brown hair and hazel eyes talking with Palutena.

**Matt**

"So, we haven't heard from Pit in 2 days?" Matt asked concerned for his friend. Palutena shook her head and looked out the window, also concerned for Pit.  
>"I'm going to go find him." Matt said standing up and started to head for the door. Palutena looked at Matt and smiled proudly at Matt.<br>"I thought you would, go get him and stay safe." Palutena said in a very motherly tone.  
>"You cant do this adventure alone." Palutena said.<br>"Find Dark and Rio, they will aid you on this task." Palutena finished. Matt nodded and picked his bow/sword out and tries to find these two girls.

Meanwhile, we see two girls talking to each other; one has waist-length dark-blue hair with silver streaks and silver eyes wearing a silver indigo gem necklace

**Dark**

The other one has leg-length magenta hair and sky blue eyes and a flame tattoo on her neck. She seems bored while talking to the other one.

**Rio**

"Nothing ever interesting happens here anymore." Rio complained. Dark looked at her and sighed and looked out of the window to see a angel flying directly towards them.  
>"Who's that?" Dark asked her best friend and sister. Dark looked out of the window of the temple to see the some angel land in front of them.<p>

"Must be one of Palutena leader angels, look he has white wings." Rio pointed out to Dark. Dark sniggered and mouthed the word 'weak'. Matt walked up to them and introduced himself to the two girls.  
>"You must be Dark and Rio." Matt said smiling. Dark and Rio nodded and asked him what he was doing here.<br>"It's Pit." Matt said before walking to the window. The two girls looked at eachother and asked what about him.  
>"He hasn't been seen in the last two days and I've been sent to find him but I need help." Matt said finishing with a million dollar smile. Dark and Rio looked at each other and pointed toward them giving Matt a look saying 'us?'<br>"Yes, you guys, I've heard that you a the both the best angels here in Skyworld." Matt said smiling. Dark blushed while Rio smiled at Matt.  
>"We'll help out, right Dark?" Rio said turning to her. Dark nodded and put the thumbs up at both of them. They turned and got all of there weapons and walked back to Matt. Matt smiled at jumped up on the window, Matt turned to the two girls and smiled.<br>"Whose up for adventure?" Matt said before jumping out the window and flying towards a adventure.  
>"Wait for us!" Rio said.<br>"Tch, Men." She finished. Dark laughed and followed Matt to a whole new adventure


	3. Similar Situation

**I do not own this wonderful game or any of the OC's except Matt**

Chapter 2- Who's up for an Adventure?

In the streets of Mobius, two creatures running towards the ship of , the big, fat evil scientist who keeps on trying to steal the chaos emeralds, but that's not the reason why these two creatures are running after him. One is a blue hedgehog with six long quills, blue-green eyes and a necklace which allows her to change into her 2nd personality.

**Cassie/Sparki**

She was running with a two tailed fox with short blonde hair and a necklace which allows her to change into her 2nd personality

**Laurel/Terra**

As they continued to run, the big ship stopped what gave them time to catch to eggman's ship. The two jumped up on it and ran to the front room to see Eggman sitting in his big chair.  
>"Give him back, Eggman!" Laurel shouted at the evil doctor. Eggman looked at them with a confused look.<br>"Give who back?" Eggman asked to the two friends. Cassie looked at Laurel and shrugged and then turned backed to Eggman.  
>"So you don't know where Sonic is?" Cassie asked confused. Eggman shook his head and asked for them to get out. Cassie and Laurel walked out of his ship and looked at each other.<br>"Where is he?" Cassie asked. Laurel shrugged and looked at the sky.  
>"We have to find him, I'm worried." Cassie said softly. Laurel looked at her and felt really sorry for her. Laurel nodded and run down the street. Cassie looked up and saw her running.<br>"Hey, wait for me." Cassie shouted. The two friends have just started a new journey.

Meanwhile in Kanto, a Charizard with silver scales and teal eyes on the edge of the cliff looking over the water.

**Blight**

Blight turns around to see his family of Charizards smiling and nodding to him. Blight smiled and waved back to his family and took off to a new journey, his one objective: find Pikachu and Lucario.

(Sorry for blight being so short, I will give him more parts later on)

Meanwhile in Hyrule, a girl with long blonde hair, cerulean eyes and Hylian ears and her trusted companion, a fairy, what helped her and link in many adventures.

**Jasmine and Navi**

"Heard anything yet Navi?" Jasmine said to her fairy companion. Navi looked into her eyes and saw that she missed Link and Zelda too. Navi shook her head and continued to travel aside her. Jasmine sighed and continued to walk with her Master sword in her hand. Jasmine suddenly remembered something Link said a couple of months ago, _Don't wait, Act. _Jasmine stopped and turned to Navi who hit a tree while stopping with Jasmine.  
>"We have to go rescue Link and Zelda now." Jasmine said while looking at Navi. Navi jumped up and down with excitement and raced off to the portal what took them to Smash World.<br>"Someone's a bit eager." Jasmine said while running after her fairy.

Meanwhile in the hangar for Star Wolf, there was an anthro wolf with white fur, yellow eyes, blue shirt, black jacket, brown jeans, red sneakers.

**Fang**

Fang was working on his ship for a while now and he was nearly done. After he finished, he looked over to his boss, Wolf, cock pit to see his ship isn't there. It hasn't been there since 2 days ago and he overheard Star Fox talking, how Falco and Fox disappeared like that. Fang was collecting all of his weapons and he thought of something.  
>"I go find Wolf." Fang whispered to himself. Fang smiled to himself and jumped in his starship and blasted off to find his boss.<p>

**Review if you think I should keep on going with this story**


	4. Fighting A Friend

Chapter 3- Fighting a Friend

Tabuu was standing over a plate of water but he can see anything in the smash world and he is looking at our three angels flying out of Skyworld. Tabuu heard something and turned around to see Ancient Minister rolling towards him.  
>"What do we do about them angels?" Ancient Minister said. Tabuu thought for this and then went to his cage and saw every smasher locked up and ready to fight. Tabuu opened the cage and pointed to someone. The someone has white wings and best friends with Matt.<p>

**Pit**

Pit walked to Tabuu and waited instructions from his master.  
>"It seems like your friend is trying to find you." Tabuu said gesturing Pit to the pensieve. Pit walked over to the fountain and saw him and Dark talking when Rio was flying ahead. Pit felt anger boil inside of him when he saw Matt and Dark talking to eachother. Pit has liked Dark forever and seeing Matt with her is sickening. Pit asked Tabuu what his objective his.<br>"Kill him and the other girl and then you can have Dark all to yourself." Tabuu said gesturing Pit to the portal what lead him to the forest where the three angels were walking. Pit nodded and ran into the portal to the forest.

Matt, Dark and Rio finished walking through the forest and just saw a great, grassy plain. Matt looked around the plain and gestured the girls to come along. Matt waited for Dark and they walked together without Rio.  
>"So, you think white wings are weak?" Matt said smiling. Dark turned to him and blushed and tried to come up with an excuse. Matt looked at Dark and smiled and noticed how cute she looked.<br>"I was joking Dark." Matt said. Dark smiled and continued on walking on the grassy plain, Dark heard something in the bushes but kept on walking with Rio and Matt. When the three angels were walking, Matt had a bad feeling and when he turned around to see a blue arrow shooting straight for Dark. Matt rolled and pushed Dark out of the way and landed on top of her. Matt quickly got up and dodged another arrow.  
>"Who are you!" Matt shouted. Pit walked out of the bushes and glared at Matt. Matt was shocked and looked into Pit's eye and saw darkness in his eyes.<br>"Girls, you have to run." Matt said turning to the girls. Dark and Rio complained and Matt pleaded with them before they ran. Matt turned to Pit and walked closer to them.  
>"Pit, why?" Matt said looking at Pit. Pit smiled at him.<br>" Dark, you knew I liked her!" Pit shouted at Matt. Matt looked on confused and suddenly got what he meant.  
>"Pit, you're lying. Someone has clouded your mine with hatred." Matt said. Pit smiled and snapped his bow into two swords and did a bring it on taunt. Matt looked at him and shook his head and he was reluctant but took his two swords.<br>"I'll do what I must." Matt said before getting ready. Pit smiled and ran into the battle, Matt did the same thing and both attacked with their swords for really long until Matt brought out his bow and shot Pit 5 times really fast, Pit stumbled back and then Matt took the advantage and beat Pit up with his swords, he knocked Pit back and then he saw the darkness in Pit's eye.  
>"What happened?" Pit said while getting up. Matt explained everything to Pit.<br>"What happened with you? Matt said while putting his bow away. Pit explained how he and the other smashers were kidnapped and controlled by Tabuu to destroy smash world. Matt shook his head and walked along the grass.  
>"We have to rescue the other smashers." Pit said to Matt as he saw Dark and Rio. They said hey to Pit and told Matt how they saw a plumber wearing red overalls lurking just ahead of them.<br>"Who's up for an adventure?" Pit said before running off. Matt looked at the two girls before running after his best friend.  
>"Hey, that's mine line!" Matt shouted after Pit. The two girl's looked at each other and rolled there eyes before running after there friends <p>


	5. Meeting New Friends

Chapter 5- Meeting New Friends

The four angels ran to where the smasher who wore red overalls.

**Mario**

The angels turned the corner to see a fox and a hedgehog getting beaten by Mario. The angels ran over and stood infront of the two animals.  
>"Mario, stop this!" Pit shouted. Mario shook his head and shot a fireball and the angels dodged it and Dark shot an arrow which sent Mario back a few steps.<br>"Now im-a angry." Mario said before sending another fireball. The hedgehog pressed something on her necklace and changed into a different hedgehog. She did a homing attack on Mario which made Mario lose darkness in his eyes.  
>"What-a happened?" Mario asked them when he got up. Pit explained to Mario how they were kidnapped by Tabuu. While Pit was explaining to Mario, Matt went over to the two animals and introduced himself.<br>"Hey, thanks for saving us." Matt said while he put his hand out. Sparki who's changed back into Cassie gladly took the hand and introduced her and Laurel.  
>"So, who are you looking for?" Matt said smiling. Cassie suddenly remember and told Matt about Sonic.<br>"We know-a Sonic." Mario said pointing to himself and Pit. Pit nodded and told the two animals, how Sonic was with them when they were kidnapped by Tabuu. Cassie seemed angry and bolted towards the Ruined Zoo. The others looked at Laurel for an explanation.  
>"She likes Sonic a lot." Laurel said. Matt looked at Dark for a while before realising everyone was looking at him.<br>"I would do the something if someone I liked got kidnapped." Matt said before running after Cassie. The others looked at Dark and started to snigger before running after the angel and the hedgehog.  
>"What's so funny?" Dark said running after them.<p>

Tabuu looked on to see two of his controlled smashers walking with the angels and the fox and hedgehog. Tabuu banged his fist and turned and opened the cage and sent two smashers to stop them. One had a baseball cap on and his the master of ESP and the other is a blue hedgehog and his the fastest thing alive.

**Ness Sonic**

Sonic and Ness stepped out of the cage and looked up to their master and waited instructions. Tabuu gestured them to come to the pensieve to look at there opponents. Sonic ran over really fast that Ness didn't take even take one step. Sonic stopped in front of the Pensieve and looked into to see our heroes running to the Ruined Zoo . Sonic and Ness turned to Tabuu and nodded and ran into the portal what took them into Ruined Zoo. Tabuu turned to walk to the Ancient Minister but he fought that they would need help, he called upon some prymids with beam swords. The prymids followed their master's orders and went to the Ruined Zoo following the two smashers.

**Short Chapter but a big next chapter, keep on sending the reviews**

**Next: The fight between Sonic and Ness verses our Heroes, Will Cassie reveal her fealings for Sonic and Will Matt figure that Dark's the one for her**


	6. Feelings

Chapter 6- Feelings

Heroes- **Pit, Matt, Mario, Cassie, Laurel, Dark and Rio**

Our heroes ran to the ruined zoo to see a girl who has well, tanned skin, large golden/hazel-ish eyes, black hair and tied into a low ponytail.

**Cien**

As the heroes ran over to Cien, they see Ness what shot a PK thunder, what hit Cien and shot her back a couple of meters.  
>"Why Ness?" Cien asked with tears in her eyes. Ness smiled and shot another PK thunder but this time Matt blocked hit and explained to Cien that he is being controlled by Tabuu. The heroes drew their weapons and face Ness but before they attack, Sonic jumps out and does a homing attack on Cassie and she falls back a couple of meters. Cassie sent a confused look to Sonic before realising he is being controlled. Sonic stood next to Ness and get's ready for a battle. Cassie stepped forward and so did Cien so they could fight.<br>"Let me fight him." Cassie said turning her head to face our heroes. The rest of the Heroes looked at each other about to complain but then prymids popped out of the ground and the rest of the heroes faced them when Cien and Cassie versed Sonic and Ness. All four of them ran in and Cassie pressed her necklace and both hedgehogs did homing attacks what kept on hitting each other. Ness shot a PK fire towards Cien which dodged it and then shot Starfire which hit Ness what made him lose the darkness in his eyes. Cien ran up to Ness and crushed him with a big hug. Ness happily obliged and hugged her back. Sparki did one last homing attack what made Sonic lose the darkness in his eyes.

Sonic looked around and saw Sparki turn back into Cassie, Cassie looked up and saw Sonic standing up and looking normal, Cassie smiled and ran over really fast and hugged him.  
>"Can't….breathe.." Sonic said. Cassie blushed and let go of Sonic, when the other heroes finished with the prymids.<br>"Hey-a Sonic." Mario said waving to Sonic. Pit waved as well and Matt, Dark, Rio and Cien introduced themselves. Sonic waved back and introduced himself to the new heroes, he turned around to see Cassie near the building looking at the ancient buildings.  
>"I'll be a sec." Sonic said before running over to Cassie. Cassie turned around to see Sonic right behind her.<br>"Sonic, never do that again." Cassie said sternly. Sonic laughed and asked what was wrong.  
>"I've been thinking: about us." Cassie said softly. Sonic nodde and thought for a second before turning Cassie around and kissing her.<p>

Cassie closed her eyes and enjoyed the kiss every second. Our heroes were watching this and silently cheered for Sonic and Cassie, they turned around to see Ness and Cien doing the same thing as Sonic and Cassie. The heroes laughed and talked among themselves waiting for the four lovebirds to hurry up. Matt stood there thinking to himself about a certain someone, _Dark, _Matt smiled to himself just thinking about her. Matt finally realised that he likes Dark, really like Dark. Matt smiled and realised that he needs to tell Dark before it's to late. Before Matt was about to ask Dark, he remembered that Pit liked her. Matt went over to Pit, he was talking to Mario about the other smashers.  
>"Im-a worried about peach, and all of the smashers " Mario said while looking to the sky. Pit nodded and started to relived all of his memories in the Brawl tournament and the last time Tabuu tried and take Smash world.<br>"Don't worry, we'll rescue them." Matt said coming into the conversation. Mario nodded and jumped towards Sonic and Cassie.  
>"Hey, I was wondering?" Matt started to ask Pit about Dark.<br>"You were wondering if I still like Dark." Pit said calmly. Matt looked on shock and asked how he knew.  
>"I can read you like a book Matt." Pit said laughing. Matt shook his head and asked him if he still like her.<br>"Nah I don't, I can see that she likes you." Pit said pointing to Dark, who kept on stealing glances towards Matt. Matt laughed and ran to Dark and asked her If he can talk to her in private.  
>"Sure, okay." Dark said. Dark looked a Rio and saw her give thumbs up and walked off to find Pit. Dark and Matt walked down a secluded path.<br>"What do you want to talk about?" Dark asked Matt. Matt looked at her and noticed how beautiful she is.  
>"Us." Matt said softly. "I've known you since Palutena rescued you 6 years back and ever since that day, I would sneak away from training just to get a glance at you." Matt continued, Dark looked at Matt with a smile on her face. "I remember when Rio came and you were the best of friends and that was when Pit started to notice you and liked you." Matt said. "We didn't know who you like, so we kept on fighting." Matt said softly. "Then you started to notice Pit, what made me jealous." Matt said, Dark kept on looking at Matt. "I put everything in my training after that and I never stop." Matt said looking at Dark. "When I heard that I'm working with you, I was over the moon but then you didn't remember me." Matt said softly. Dark looked at Matt and smiled and then kissed Matt when he was still talking. Matt was shocked but kissed her until Pit and Rio interrupted them.<br>"Hey, lovebirds, we are going. Pit shouted what made Matt and Dark broke apart and blush. Rio laughed and grabbed Dark to hear all of the details. Pit went up to Matt, and patted his shoulders. Matt smiled and flown to the sky so everybody could see him.  
>"Who's up for an adventure?" Matt said before bolting off. The others laughed but before they left, Matt came back and smiled.<br>"Um, which way?" matt said sheepishly. Everybody face palmed and followed Mario to the next stage of there adventure


	7. Path to the Ruins

Heroes- **Pit, Matt, Mario, Dark, Rio, Cassie, Laurel, Sonic, Ness**

Chapter 6- The Path to the Ruins

"Uh... Where am I?" the stranger asked. He looked around his surrounding to see a lot of old buildings.  
>"It looks like ruins." He said while taking another look around. While he was taking a look, he suddenly remembered something.<br>"Wait, my home, my planet." He shouted, "My friends." He whispered. He walked towards the old buildings and didn't know where he was. He turned around and you can see that he has light orange skin, red eyes and silver eyes. He wears a red and black jacket with ripped shorts. He pulled out his Katana and the sword shone as the sun hit the Katana. 

**Zee**

"Well, I better find where I am." Zee said to no one.  
>"It looks like we are in the same predicament." A feminine voice sounded. Zee turned around to see Jasmine step out with Navi and waved.<br>"Who are you?" Zee said walking over. Jasmine smiled and introduced herself to Zee.  
>"I am Jasmine and this is my fairy, Navi." Jasmine said smiling. Zee introduced himself and asked Jasmine if she knew where we are.<br>"I have no idea." Jasmine said bluntly. Zee sighed an asked Jasmine if she wanted to come.  
>"I'd be delighted." Jasmine said smiling, she looked to Navi who was bouncing up and down with excitement who sped off.<br>"She's a bit eager?" Zee said confused looking at Jasmine. Jasmine nodded and ran to catch up with her energetic fairy. Zee shook his head and ran to catch up.

Blight landed in the battlefield fortress still looking for Pikachu and Lucario. Blight walked around and still couldn't see them. He walked into the top story of the fortress, to see prymids come up from the ground. Blight destroyed them all with his flamethrower, he shook his head and flown over the battlefield to see nothing until he got to a hill, he saw a yellow mouse and a aura Pokémon.

**Pikachu Lucario**

Blight screamed at the top of his lungs so they could see him, they looked at him and shot a thunder and an Aura Sphere; Blight dodged the moves and touched the ground. When he touched the ground, Lucario sent another Aura Sphere, what out of reflexes; Blight reflected with his tails what made a huge explosion blow right in front of them. After the smoke cleared, Lucario and Pikachu lost the Darkness in their eyes and they walked over to Blight. "_Blight, what happened?" _Pikachu asked. Blight explained how he was flying and he nearly got hit by a Thunder. Pikachu mumbled an apolgy and looked away. Lucario explained how the other smashers were kidnapped by this evil person called Tabuu.  
>"<em>We have to rescue the others." <em>Lucario said getting Pikachu's attention. Pikachu nodded and ran to find the other smashers, Lucario followed as Blight flew up in the sky following them in the sky.

Fang stepped out of his ship to see the land of Corneria and thousands of Cornerians guarding the prison cell where Fang thinks Wolf his. He dodges all of the guards until he steps on a piece of wire which sets off a alarm which Fang gets caught and thrown into the Prison cell. Fang looks around and can't see Wolf anywhere. Fang bangs on the prison bars and waits for about 4 hours before realising that the guards didn't take his weapons. He took out his blaster and shot the bars which broke them, he sneaked outside to see his ship being destroyed by the locals. Fang mouths a swear words and trys to find a way out of the planet, then out of nowhere a portal opens up and the locals haven't noticed, Fangs sees it and realises that this is his last shot. He runs across the courtyard and attracts hundreds of locals with blasters, the locals start shooting him which Fang gets shot in the leg and arms but he will rescue Wolf, with one final dive, he jumped in the portal and he transported him to Smash World, Destination: Ruins.


	8. Authors Note

Authors Note:

**I'm getting a lot of reviews saying it's too short, well im new to this and I'm not the greatest but please be patient with me I'm trying to be long but I'm so excited to finish I try and hurry it up.**

**I have got some PM's saying how my OC wants to like this character, well Send me requests now because when I post it, It's Final**

**Pairs:**

**MattxDark  
>CienxNess<br>SonicxCassie  
><strong> 


	9. Hunt for Smashers and Food

Chapter 7-Hunt for Smashers and Food Part 1

Our loveable heroes make their way to the ruins fighting Primids on the way.  
>"Fighting these Primids, have made a-me hungry." Mario said while grabbing his stomach. The group laughed and decided to split off in groups to find food.<p>

1st group- Pit, Matt, Mario and Dark  
>2nd group- Sonic, Cassie and Laurel<br>3rd group- Rio, Cien and Ness

All of the groups went off in different directions with some groups going into the ruins with other groups looking around it. What the groups didn't see were 3 dark smashers following them with 1 going for each group.

With the Matt's group they went into the ruins looking for some food but only saw Primids. The 4 heroes defeated the Primids and continued on down the path. Matt was walking with Dark holding hands and talking to each other. Pit was staring at them with jealously. Mario caught him staring and went up to him and asked what was wrong.  
>"Nothing." Pit said bluntly walking beside his partner from the first time Tabuu attacked. Mario shook his head and turned to see Matt and Dark talked to eachother, Mario smiled to himself.<br>"Uh, young love." Mario said to Pit. "They remind me of Peach and I." Mario said remembering his princess. Pit stopped and turned around to see Dark kiss Matt, Pit was so angry, he stormed off into the darkness. Matt broke the kiss to see Pit storm off. Mario turned around and didn't see Pit. He turned to Matt and shrugged his shoulders.  
>"I'm going to go talk to him." Matt said before flying off to find Pit. Dark sighed and went to follow but Mario put his hand on her shoulder and gestured for them to continue to look for food.<p>

With Sonic's group, Cassie and Laurel were telling Sonic what happened when Sonic left, they told how Eggman nearly got the Choas Emeralds but Cassie stopped him and are now with Knuckles.  
>"That's my girl." Sonic said grasping Cassie's hand. Cassie blushed and continued on the story telling. They kept on walking to see some Primids up ahead, they attacked them with ease and destroyed all of the Primids. When they destroyed all of the Primids they heard a clapping sound, they turned around to see, the master behind this all, Tabuu.<br>Well done Sonic." Tabuu said bitterly. Sonic growled at Tabuu and went to attack him but went straight though him.  
>"I'm just an hologram, you stupid little animal." Tabuu said while laughing. Sonic was offende but Cassie beat Sonic to it.<br>"Hey, don't talk to my boyfriend like that." Cassie shouted. Sonic turned around and gave Cassie a look like 'what have you done'. Cassie seemed confused but suddenly got what he meant.  
>"So the blue hedgehog has a girlfriend well I better look into this." Tabuu said while disappearing.<br>"Before I leave, you can have him." Tabuu said before you couldn't see him or hear him. The heroes looked on confused until they saw a smasher who is wearing a blue race suit and a visor.

**Captain Falcon**

"Uh, oh." The heroes said before getting ready into battle position

With Rio, Cien and Ness they were talking about their home city of Onett. "It's sounds so beautiful there." Rio said. Ness nodded and told the story, on how Tabuu attacked the first time and how they defeated him. Rio continued to walk on and couldn't find any food. Ness and Cien caught up with Rio and continued to walk. When they walked past a wall, a portal opened up and they saw Fang holding his leg where he got shot. Rio saw Fang and ran up to him to see if he's okay.  
>"Need….to…find..Wolf."Fang said before fainting. They decided to pull him along and try and find the rest of the heroes. When they turned the corner, they saw a smasher with a hat like Ness and a striped shirt.<p>

**Lucas**

Lucas shot a PK fire and the three heroes dodged it and Ness shot back a PK thunder.  
>"Take him, and go find Matt and Mario." Ness said. "I'll take on Lucas." He finished. Cien complained but Rio dragged her along to find the Plumber. Ness turned back to Lucas, and shot a PK fire what Lucas dodged and shot a PK thunder which Ness blocked it with his own thunder. Ness then shot Lucas with a PK fire. Lucas lost the darkness in his eyes and asked what happened.<br>"Don't, I have a story for you." Ness said while pulling Lucas along. 


	10. Sorry

**Hey guys it's PikachuMaster32 or and I am sorry to say that I have decided to leave this story for the time being because I want to direct my attention on my other storys Pokemon: A New Journey and Beginning a Era. I am grateful for the nice things the reviewers said and I am asking for you to check my other stories and R&R.**

** out!**


End file.
